Emmett Bunnell
)]] Name: Emmett Bunnell Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Art, playing the guitar, strategy games, chess Appearance: '''Emmett is at the height of 5'11 and he weights 132Ibs. He is pretty tall and has lanky arms and legs. He is skinny and he has a bit of a pale skin tone. He has short blond hair that is straight and stops just above shoulder-length and he has a side fringe on the left side of his face. His lips are in a heart-shaped way and he has a long nose. His face is in a rounded shape and his neck is long. His eyes are the color of a dark green. He wears small black earrings and no other jewelry. He is wearing black-framed glasses and a grey beanie hat. Emmett prefers to wear dark clothing and he doesn't like having bright-colored clothing. He mostly seen wearing white and black plain t-shirts with a grey or a black hoodie over them, dark blue or grey jeans and black sneakers. He is never seen without his beanie hat that he likes to keep with him at all times. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a plain black t-shirts, a grey hoodie, dark blue jeans, black sneakers and his grey beanie hat. '''Biography: Emmett was born on the 18th of April as an only child to Patrick Bunnell and Arielle Bunnell in Chattanooga. Patrick works as a chef and Arielle works as a nurse. Patrick and Arielle had been high school sweethearts and they immediately got married after they graduated from high school. They have a very loving, steady and an understanding relationship with each other. After Emmett was born, Patrick and Arielle were very happy and they showered their son with love and affection while he was growing up. If they were at work; they would hire a babysitter to take care of Emmett until they got back home from work. In elementary school, Emmett was a very shy, quiet boy who found it hard to make friends with more out-going, louder kids and he paid more attention to his schoolwork than the other people around him. This resulted in him starting to be teased and he was a target of bullying outside of the teacher's classroom. The bullying involved him being called names, being shoved, pushed and kicked by other students that didn't like him. He didn't like the teasing and he would start to lose his temper with them. But he was the one who would get in trouble instead of bullies and he couldn't trust the teachers to help him as they thought that he was a troublemaker who caused the fights himself. He never told his parents about how other people treated him at school and he tried to deal with it on his own. After he managed to make a few friends by playing tag with them one day, he found it easier to control his temper and the bullying eased down a little for him. Near the end of elementary school, Emmett started to do doodles of people and animals and he was seen as a creative boy by other people. He started to practice more and he eventually started to do sketches of people. He enjoys how he is able to make different emotions for people in sketches that he does and he likes to capture people in the moment. He prefers uses pencils and charcoal for sketches and he started to use paint as he got more older and skilled with practice. He decided that he wanted to become a famous artist when he was older and he was determined to reach that goal. He has a lot of art books at home to help him improve towards his dream and his parents are very supportive of where he wants to go. He wants people to see how creative he is and he wants to see how other people will react to his art work. He is currently in the art club and he is making plans on going to an art college in the future. When he was in middle school, he started to become interested in rock music and he was very intrigued by guitar solos. He started to look up videos on Youtube about guitar solos and he wanted to play a guitar himself. His parents were worried that if he picked up a guitar, that he would quit after a while. But Emmett promised his parents that he would not lose interest in it. They started to take him to guitar lessons and once he improved his skills with the guitar, his parents brought him a guitar and he loved to play it as he found it fun and relaxing. He prefers to play music that is rock or alternative rock. He is still playing his guitar but he does it at home in private and he wasn't interested in getting into a band with other people. When he started high school and was more of a distant, lonely teenaged boy due to finding it difficult to make friends. He lost his friends from before as he had been losing his temper and arguing with them a lot. He started to become obsessive with playing strategy games and chess by himself. His favorite games are Worms Reloaded, Endless Space, Horizon and Total War: Attila. He really enjoys playing them because of how he likes to come up with different tactics and strategies and he liked to pass the time with them. He also got into chess online as he like to practical and he like to test himself with how good or bad he could be. He also found that doing chess helped made him less stressful after a bad day and he still continues to play both chess and the games to help relax himself and to keep his temper at ease. Emmett didn't know about his sexuality until he looked up what it meant for him to be interested in boys at the age of fifteen. He realized that he felt more attracted to boys and he didn't feel anything towards girls. He wasn't open about his sexuality to his parents or anyone else as he was worried that he would be bullied more and be seen as more of a disgrace to his family. His father is supportive of anyone's sexuality while his mother is more hostile towards who people love. He decided to tell one of his friends his secret at a concert and they told his parents. His relationship with his mother became more strained as she is not supportive towards him being into guys and she always wanted him to date a girl. While his father was very loving and supportive of him. Emmett then broke ties with his friend as he broke Emmett's trust and he found it hard to trust anyone after that. But he started a relationship with Adonis Cohen in high school as he felt that he was the only guy that he could trust and he does love Adonis deeply. He was the one who broke up with Adonis as he realized that he has feelings for someone else and he just wanted to be honest with Adonis and himself. He still cares about Adonis and he wants to remain friends with him. Emmett is seen as a short-tempered, rude, moody loner who doesn't have that many friends. His tempers involve him yelling, insulting and cursing at others who mess with him or if he is having a disagreement with someone. He is prone to throwing things and punching at walls. He tries to keep his temper under control around his parents and they made suggestions for him to get his anger issues sorted out. He is very blunt about who he likes to talk to and who he doesn't like to talk to. He can be seen as very reluctant to trust others as a former friend ruined his relationship with his mother and he will only stick to a very small group of friends who are in art at school. He is very loyal towards others who are close to him and if they have a love for art, he will get very passionate about it around him. He does try hard to keep his temper under control but is very easily provoked by anyone who bullies him or his friends. His relationship with his father is very close while his relationship with his mother is still strained and distant between them as she is pressuring him to give up on boys and he wished that she would love him for who he is. He is a very good student with grades of Bs in most subjects but his highest score is in art which he gets As for. His least favorite subject is sports as he isn't a very physical person and he doesn't like it when people get too competitive over the games. He is already planning to go to an art college after he leaves school and he had already applied for the Memphis College of Art. His parents are very supportive of his goal to go to an art college and he hopes that he gets into the college. He has starting to apply for jobs on the side if he does not get into it. Advantages: Emmett is very good at coming up with plans and strategies that he and other allies can carry out, he will try to protect those close to him and he can work independently on his own if he has no allies. Disadvantages: His bad temper could push other people away, he is not very trusting of others, he could easily make enemies if he is provoked or is rude to others. He is not very strong so others could overpower him very easily. Designated Number: Male student No. 045 --- Designated Weapon: Military Entrenching tool Conclusion: There once was a young man named Bunnell/who was roughly as thin as a funnel/he might have some luck/but he's probably fucked/at least he can dig his own burial tunnel. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Primrosette, ToxieTheToxicAvenger '''Kills: 'Adonis Cohen 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Military entrenching tool (assigned weapon, to Lorenzo Tavares), Ji (from Sapphire Waters, to Demetri Futscher), Nock gun (from Demetri Futscher) '''Allies: 'Emil Van Zandt III, Sapphire Waters, Cecil Salazar-Loveless 'Enemies: 'Lorenzo Tavares 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Emmett started out on the beach, first insensibly furious, then settling more into dread and anxiety as he was joined by Emil Van Zandt III. Emil's attempts to calm him only made him feel more pathetic, he was crying, and struggling to come to terms with what was going on. Just as he was starting to get himself together they were found by a belligerent Lorenzo Tavares. Neither Emmett nor Emil were scared of a confrontation, and they made that much clear. Thus the fight began: as Lorenzo stalked close and took a swing with his melee weapon Emmett threw a bag to run interference. That bought Emil space, meanwhile Emil shouted for Emmett to run with his weapon- a tracking device- that was Lorenzo's sought-after-prize. Emmett, reluctantly, did so, but realized he could also threaten to destroy the device when he got some distance. Lorenzo chose different tactics, first taunting Emmett over one of his old regrets- Adonis Cohen- then getting the upper hand on Emil and essentially holding his life hostage. Emmett now had little time, and after trying to reason with Lorenzo's murderous intent failed he desperately charged in while Emil made his own move. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Emmett, in chronological order. V7 Pregame: *Just Chill *Just Dance (#SwiftBall) *In Vino Veritas (#SwiftBall) *Party Freaks of Nature (#SwiftBall) Prom: *F*ck The Prom *Be Honest With Him And Myself The Trip: *Room 709 but not quite: Fight! *Room 709: speakers so LOWD V7: *Meddling Heart *Something Better *Break Your Halo *Bottomless Sorrow *Dangerous Burns *Heeling of The USS Dekcuc *RICKETY_CARNIVAL *It's Nothing Like Kill Bill *Life Is Just A Memory *Among the Sef *Evergreen Goodbyes Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Emmett Bunnell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students